Wrong Number
by PeaceLoveParvati
Summary: When Fitz texted the wrong number instead of Jemma, he didn't expect to be talking to Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tuesday, May 8th**_

F: Jemma, could you send me the specks for the serum you were working on?

_T: I don't know who Jemma is, but I'm pretty sure you can't get specks on a serum. And how did you get this number?_

F: Damn, sorry. Clearly a wrong number. I got the last two digits mixed.

_T: It's all good. So you have no idea who you're texting right now?_

F: None. And you're not going to tell me, are you?

_T: Now where would be the fun in that? _

F: Well, I'll leave you alone now anyways. I've got to be getting to work. They can't do much without me today.

_T: Have an important job, do you? I'd know a bit about that. Some days it seems like the world can't function without me._

F: I'm certain that's an exaggeration. And yes, my job is very important.

_T: I know you're some kind of scientist, or a doctor. Serum is a very definitive word._

F: Engineer, actually. And what are you?

_T: Technically I own a company, but I've got someone who does most of the work for me. I'm also a bit of an engineer. Or an inventor._

F: Huh. Small world. Okay, I really do need to go.

_T: Alright. I'm sure we'll speak again._

F: I doubt that. Nice meeting you, kind of.

_Wednesday, May 9th_

_T: So, you going to tell me your name? I know it's not fair to ask, since I'm not telling mine, but I'm interested now._

F: Hello to you, too. I half expected this.

_T: There was not an answer in that text._

F: And that should have answered your question. Come on, you have to be smart to be an engineer.

_T: Touche. Alright. I've decided to grant you my first name. _

F: You say it like you're doing me a huge favor.

_T: I'll have you know, people would kill to be in your place right now. _

F: And there's the conceitedness of yesterday. Tell me, Oh Great One, what's your name?

_T: I'm Anthony. _

F: Anthony. I like it, it's a good name. I don't usually go by my first name, but I'll give it to you. I'm Leo.

_T: Leo, like the lion? _

F: I suppose, if that's the comparison you have to make.

_T: You hear it a lot, don't you? _

F: More than you know.

_T: I hate not being original. You won't have to hear it from me. Why not go by Leo though? It's a nice enough name. _

F: I just have never cared much for it. The memories attached aren't always pleasant. My coworkers don't even know it, with the exception of Jemma, who also uses her last name usually.

_T: Jemma is a last name?_

F: No. I'm the only one who calls her that. It's her first name.

_T: Ah. She your girlfriend?_

F: No, just my best friend. Practically my sister. Although people make that mistake all the time, thinking we're together.

_T: I've got someone like that. She's great, but she's not my type at all. She actually runs my company as CEO while I'm in the lab._

F: She sounds like she puts up with a lot of shit. I don't envy her.

_T: Neither do I. She's stuck doing all of the things that bore me. But she swears it's more interesting than lab work. _

F: Most of the people I work with can't keep up with us in the lab. It's sad, really. And the only person who can understand what I'm saying usually isn't here today.

_T: Why would nobody else understand? Are they all idiots?_

F: No, I've got some brain damage. I almost drowned about six months ago, and now my brain doesn't process words the way I want it to, and my hands shake.

_T: Is that why it takes so long to get your replies?_

F: Yes, thank you for pointing that out. I'm getting better with typing, but not so much talking.

_T: Sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive. _

F: It's okay. I deal with a lot of that from my teammates. They don't know how to act around me anymore.

_T: And it's just occurred to me that I know almost nothing about you. You're not some serial killer are you, Leo?_

F: Nah. Tried it once, but there was too much blood.

_T: I seriously hope you're kidding. _

F: I am. Killing isn't my thing.

_T: Good to know. Anything else you feel like sharing?_

F: Not particularly. My break is over anyways. Jemma is glaring at me, which is never a good thing. Goodbye, Anthony.

_T: Text you later, Leo._

_Wednesday, May 9th_

**P: Tony, texting a stranger is dangerous, you know that.**

_T: He's not a stranger anymore, Pep. And did Jarvis tell on me or something?_

**P: I borrowed your phone an hour ago and saw the messages. Have you even tried looking him up?**

_T: All I've got is a first name and an area of study. That's too broad. I need more information, which means talking to him more. _

**P: Tony... don't do anything stupid. This guy could be anyone. He could be Hydra, or AIM. You just don't know.**

_T: I enjoy his conversation. Is that a crime? It's not like I'm attached to him. And he doesn't even know who he's talking to. _

**P: You hope. He could have known all along. He texted you first, remember?**

_T: Don't be like that. Rhodey would be happy for me._

**P: Should we tell him and find out?**

_T: … No._

**P: That's what I thought. **

_Thursday, May 10th_

F: You've been quiet today. Did I finally bore you?

_T: No. I was waiting to see if you'd text me._

F: Social experiment? Are you that desperate for a project?

_T: You have no idea. All my ideas have come to nothing lately, and it's driving me crazy._

F: Well, I'd help if I could. But I'm not allowed to share my ideas; I signed a contract.

_T: Where do you work?!_

F: I can't tell you that, either. Sorry.

_T: It's okay, I used to be involved with something like that. But then... well, it was kind of exposed. It's a long story that I'm sure you've heard before._

F: Mine is longer and more secret, I'm sure. Today is my only day off of the month, and I'm spending it shopping with Jemma and Skye. Talk about boring.

_T: Shopping with women can last forever. You should just hand over your wallet and go do something YOU like._

F: I can't take the disappointed looks I'd get.

_T: Ah, yeah. I get that. Pep is the same way._

F: Pep?

_T: The friend that I told you runs my company. It's a nickname. I don't think she'd like it if I gave you her real name. She's funny about this._

F: You told her about me?

_T: You haven't told Jemma?_

F: That's a good point. I told her as soon as it started.

_T: Did she say something about how I could be literally anyone? Because that's what Pep has been saying to me. She's got a point, but I don't really care._

F: Because you think I'm a normal guy, or because you don't care about your safety?

_T: Can I say both? Because both._

F: Anthony, you're worth it. We've only been talking for a few days, but I can already tell you that much. And I AM just a normal guy.

_T: People generally see me as an annoyance. I'm always amazed when your texts come._

F: You seem like a normal, likeable guy to me.

_T: You've never met me. _

F: No. But maybe someday. Who knows what the future will bring? Hell, maybe we have met before and just don't know it.

_T: I'd remember someone with the name Leo. It's not a name you hear a lot._

F: I don't use that name, remember? I go by my last name.

_T: Right, almost forgot. I don't ever use Anthony, either. It's always Tony._

F: I wondered about that. Anthony just seemed kind of long to me.

_T: Yeah. My father was the only one who used Anthony. Again, not pleasant memories. But I wanted some new ones, and you're providing those. _

F: So you want me to continue calling you Anthony?

_T: If I can keep calling you Leo, yeah._

F: Well, I'm not giving you my last name yet, so yeah.

_T: Then yeah, Anthony it is. And you're not getting my last name either._

F: I can live with that, Anthony.

_Saturday, May 12th_

_T: What, you're done talking to me?_

F: No? I was out of town for my work. I didn't have my phone all day yesterday.

_T: Oh. Well now I feel stupid. Sorry._

F: It's okay. I'll inevitably assume the same thing some day.

_T: Still, sorry. Did it go well, your trip?_

F: Better than I expected. No near drowning this time, at least.

_T: The time you almost drowned was while you were working?_

F: Yeah. We were on a plane flying over the ocean, and Jemma and I were pushed out. I gave her the oxygen we had, and she made it out fine. She got me help in time.

_T: I'm liking your job less by the second. Your boss let this happen?_

F :He was a bit tied up at the time. It wasn't his fault. It was a coworker who I'd thought was a friend. He's no longer a coworker OR a friend.

_T: Good. Did you press charges at least?_

F: In a manner of speaking. He's not in danger of hurting me again, if that's what you're asking.

_T: I'm more concerned about you having to see him at random. _

F: No, that won't be an issue.

_T: Okay, good. I was worried for a second there._

F: Thanks for your concern. I'm fine, really.

_T: Well you are now. You should never have had to go through that._

F: You don't have to worry. I'm safe. Why ARE you worrying? You don't really know me.

_T: I've gotten fond of you, surprisingly. You're a good conversationalist._

F: No I'm not. I can't talk right, remember? Although texting you really has helped. People are commenting on it.

_T: I'm glad. Someday you'll have to call or something so I can help you with speech. Actually... no. Calling is a bad idea._

F: Why? I'm not offended or anything, just... why?

_T: My voice is easy to recognize, and Pep doesn't want me to tell you who I am._

F: So we have met then?

_T: I doubt it. I'm on the news sometimes._

F: I generally don't follow the public news. I'm too busy in the lab.

_T: This you would have seen. But it's okay. Someday I'm sure we'll have the chance to actually talk._

F: Doubtful. In my line of work, any day could be your last.

_T: Thought you were an engineer?_

F: Oh, I am. You don't accidentally blow things up?

_T: Oh right. Yeah, yeah I do. More often than I want to admit._

F: See, that's my problem. Same thing happens to me.

_T: Fire extinguishers are evil when wielded by stupid robots. In case you were wondering. _

F: I wasn't, but thanks for that.

_T: Anytime._

_Monday, May 13th_

_T: Still alive? _

F: Yeah, just busy. Sorry, I've been out of the country.

_T: It occurs to me I've got no idea where you're from._

F: I'm originally from Ireland, but I've lived in the U.S. for the last several years. But I'm in - now. Oh... classified, right. Sorry, my friend changed the text.

_T: Hacker friend or something?_

F: Or something. She kind of keeps us all in line when we're talking to people outside of the job. I think she set up a system that changes classified information being sent.

_T: That's really impressive. I'm tempted to hire her myself._

F: What does an engineer need with a computer technician? That's her official job title.

_T: More than you'd think. I run a company on the side, and I could use someone with computer skills that match mine. _

F: I can almost guarantee that she's better than you. No offense. She's hacked into more secure places than I knew existed.

_T: If she could hack Stark Industries, I'd be more impressed._

F: She has. She showed me when she was done; found some interesting files.

_T: Whoa, wait, what? No, I don't believe it._

F: If I had proof, I'd give it to you. But to my knowledge, she deleted any trace of herself. I could forward one of the files she got for me (which I haven't used, by the way).

_T: Why didn't you use it? You won it fair and square._

F: Because it's still not mine. I don't steal ideas.

_T: I think I'm in love with you. _

F: Ha ha, very funny. I've gotta go for now, I'm getting glared at. Jemma needs my help.

_T: Okay. Good luck in whatever you're doing. _

_Friday, May 17th_

F: I'm back in the country now. Nothing exploded and all of the bad guys were stopped.

_T: Bad guys?_

F: Part of my job, actually. Or at least the job of the people I build the tech for.

_T: Ah, got it. My job is pretty similar, but I bet we work for different people._

F: Probably. My 'hacker' friend told me the other day that she knows who I've been texting. It's greatly amusing to her, but she won't give me any information.

_T: How the hell did she figure it out?!_

F: She traced your phone.

_T: Great. I didn't think of that. Why didn't I think of that?_

F: To be fair, it's our job to think of things like that.

_T: Pepper is going to kill me. She's been warning me about this. You were never supposed to know who I am._

F: I still don't. Skye won't tell me, remember. Although I can't say I'm not curious.

_T: It's only a matter of time. Can we pretend you don't know, when you figure it out?_

F: Well... yeah, I guess. It's not going to affect anything, me knowing who you are. You still won't know my full name.

_T: Yeah, that doesn't seem fair to me. Something is blocking me from tracing your phone. I assume that would be this Skye chick?_

F: Most likely.

_T: Great. So I'm never going to know you, but you'll know all about me._

F: Probably not. I've got no idea who you are.

_T: It's only a matter of time. I'm sorry in advance. I'm a big disappointment._

F: I'm sure that's not true. I wouldn't even be disappointed if you were Tony Stark or something.

F: …

F: You're Tony Stark, aren't you?

F: Anthony?

_**S: You are an idiot, Fitz. **_

F: Thanks Skye. I appreciate that. What did I do this time?

_**S: He specifically asked you to pretend you didn't know when you figured it out.**_

F: I want to tell him who I am. We need to talk to Coulson. He needs to tell them what's going on anyways.

_**S: I know. Fine. We'll talk to him, but he's going to be pissed.**_

F: He'll get over it.

_Saturday, May 18th_

Tony wouldn't admit to waiting by his phone all night. He would never admit to keeping it in his pocket with the sound all the way up and no music playing in the lab. He wouldn't tell anyone that he missed the morning meeting just because he was hoping Leo would text him again. He'd never say that he actually missed the strange man he'd been texting. He just couldn't do it.

That didn't mean that nobody caught on. Pepper showed up in the evening with a bag of his favorite take-out and her sternest expression.

"I warned you, Tony. And you got attached, didn't you? You haven't even met him! You don't even know his last name!" she told him as soon as he'd taken his first bite.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. And he's not texting me anymore, anyways. You don't have to worry about it. Whatever it was seems to be over now," he snapped, turning away from her.

"Did you ever answer him?" she asked. Then she frowned to herself, muttering under her breath, "I can't believe I'm encouraging this".

"No. How can I? He probably hates me for not telling him," he said quietly, frowning to himself. "I wouldn't blame him."

"Stop that right now! I'm tired of seeing you hate on yourself. You are a wonderful person, Tony. Don't let anyone tell you differently," she snapped. And then she softened, touching his shoulder to get him to look at her. "If he doesn't text you by this time tomorrow, try again. Start with something generic, like what project you're working on, or the weather. Don't jump into the big issue. And if he ignores you, then he isn't worth your time."

_Sunday, May 19th _

_T: So... I'm sorry._

F: In a meeting, can't talk.

_T: Right, okay, backing off. I get it._

F: No, really, it's just a meeting. I'll be done within an hour, and then we can talk.

_T: Okay. I'll be here all day._

_**Incoming Call**_

Tony stared at his phone, unsure if he should answer it or not. Sure, Leo knew who he was... but that didn't mean he wanted to be yelled at for keeping it a secret. Would it be a good idea to talk to him? But it had been his suggestion to start with, so he'd do it. He answered it, hands shaking slightly and ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his team.

"Leo, I didn't expect you to call."

"_Yeah, well, what we need to talk about shouldn't be said in texts. I'm not mad at you, Anthony. And the name that I usually go by is Fitz, just so you know. I guess it's only fair for you to know who I am, if I know who you are."_

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you're Scottish. The accent is cute," he said without thinking.

"_That... please don't change the subject." _Tony could practically see him blushing in his mind, and he didn't even know what the man looked like yet. _"It took me and Skye three days to convince him to let me tell you any of this, so can we be serious for a bit?"_

"Yeah, of course. Is this something all of us should hear, or just for my ears?" he asked, grinning. He wasn't being shunned!

"_**It's not just for you, Mr. Stark. If you could have Jarvis stream this conversation, that would be lovely." **_

He couldn't move for a second, hearing the voice he never thought he'd hear again. "What the fuck, Coulson?!" he demanded, typing on his Starkpad to trace the call. He ignored the others asking questions and waved for Jarvis to stream the call so everyone could hear.

"_**If you would shut your mouth for just a few minutes, I could explain." **_There was a muffled sounding argument on the other end of the line, and a girl started shouting something about lying and Fitz, and then he could hear Fitz protesting being involved. The same girl (who he assumed was either Skye or Jemma) rounded on him about how he needed to stand up for what he wanted.

"_Sorry, Anthony. Skye can be kind of... kind of... vocal? Is that the right word?" _He must have held the phone away from his face, because the next words were muffled: _"Mack, is vocal right?" "Either vocal or loud, both work." "Thanks."_

"It's okay... I'm still processing the fact that Coulson is somehow alive. Actually, we all are."

"_Well, I'll tell you what happened while he and Skye argue it out. He did technically die, for five days. But then Fury did some kind if procedure involving Cree blood, and brought him back with false memories of his time being dead and recovering. When he figured out what happened... he had changed. He's better now. The reason we didn't tell you..." _

"_**The reason you were not informed is that we didn't have the time or resources. When SHIELD fell, we were responsible with rebuilding. I'm not longer just an agent, I'm the director. Also, I really didn't want to face all of the yelling I knew would be coming when you figured it out."**_

"But how did I not find the files on this? I looked through everything!" Tony exclaimed, frustrated. They could hear someone pulling the phone out of Coulson's hand.

"**Hi, I'm Skye. I know Fitz told you about me. I'm the one who deleted all of the files in existence about our team, including DC... sorry, Director Coulson. There was nothing left for you to find, and I'm not sorry about that. Oh, and Fitz told me you didn't believe I could hack you. Christmas of '08, that's all I'm gonna say."**

"Damn, kid, you're good. I'm definitely interested in giving you a job here," Tony stated, mind reeling. Too many things were happening at once.

"_**We'll arrange a time for a meeting between my team and yours in the near future. In the meantime, don't harass my agents, Stark."**_

The call disconnected, and they sat in silence for a very long time before slowly dispersing.

_Tuesday, May 22nd_

_T: Did he mean we couldn't talk anymore or something?_

F: No. I just didn't think you'd still want to talk to me.

_T: Of course I do! It's not like you're personally responsible for all of the lies. We kind of are even now, though._

F: Yeah, guess you're right.

_T: You'll learn very quickly that I'm always right. So, Leo Fitz. I'd heard of you before, you know. Read a few of your papers when you were at the School. _

F: Oh god, I thought those never got posted anywhere...

_T: You're part of FitzSimmons, right? And Jemma would be the other half?_

F: Yeah. That's what people call us when we work together, anyways.

_T: Cute. Should I be jealous?_

F: Nah, she's like my sister. Why, do you actually like me... like that?

_T: I don't know. We've never actually met that I can think of. _

F: Well, maybe we should fix that.

And yes, Tony could see himself being very happy in the near future. He had a feeling he and Fitz would get along wonderfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Never let it be said that I don't listen to requests in the reviews. ;) I didn't plan on making this more than the one chapter, but enough people asked me for the sequel that I decided to go ahead with it. There may be one more part in the future, if I feel inspired enough. For now, enjoy part 2 of Wrong Number!**

_Monday, November 20th _

_(Fitz, _Tony)

I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly last night. I didn't expect to get an emergency call.

_It's okay. I had to go in to work, too. Coulson had a different mission for us._

Is everyone okay on your end?

_By which you mean am I okay? Yes. Nobody was injured. And on your end?_

I'm just fine too. Barton got scraped up, Cap had a dislocated shoulder, but we're all intact.

_That's good. Not that they were injured, but that you're all okay now._

Oh, I knew what you meant. But it's looking like we don't get to come home for a couple days. So I might have to cancel our date tomorrow night.

_It's fine. You can make it up to me later, you know. It'll be okay. _

You seem awfully calm about it, since it's this close to the holidays. You sure you're okay?

_Yeah, just listening to Jemma and Skye arguing again. _

Does that happen a lot? Every time I talk to you, you're talking about how they're arguing over something new.

_Yes. Skye will try to help or say something she thinks sounds smart, Jemma will get flustered or frustrated and say something vaguely insulting, and they'll shout at each other for hours._

Wow. That sounds a lot like Barton and Cap actually, only they do that in missions. Clint disobeys a direct order and injures himself (usually saving people at the same time), Cap yells at him for it, and they argue for hours.

_It's a well rehearsed process. _

So I'm noticing. Do we have anything like that?

_You mean besides the constant texting? _

A good point. Yes, I mean besides the texting. I honestly can't think of any habits like that for us.

_Because we're normal, healthy. We know how to express our emotions to each other. At least, I hope that goes both ways._

It does. I don't talk to others the way I talk to you. It's just different, you know?

_Yeah, I know what you mean. It's the same for me. I'm more open with you because I know you feel the same way. And when you don't, you don't hide it. I like that._

I like it too. It's why I know we'll make it.

_Was there ever a doubt of that?_

I'm notoriously bad at relationships. I mean, look at me and Pepper. Or me and every person before her. I think you make me a better person.

_That goes both ways. You help me more than I can ever express. _

You help me too. Which I think I already said. Gotta go, Cap is glaring at me.

_Yeah, Jemma is glaring at me, too. Text me when you're safe._

Good luck with them!

_Same to you!_

_LATER_

I escaped the lecture because Barton went back into the battlefield after we'd already finished to save a kitten.

_I had to listen to Jemma and Skye both lecture me about using my phone in the lab. I'm still doing it though._

Is it as much a safety hazard there as it is here?

_Probably. But I've never actually caused an explosion with my phone unlike you._

I'm never going to live that down.

_Nope. Just like you'll never let Steve live down his 'language' slip-up. _

But that's justified! It's not the fifties anymore.

_He's only been in this century for three years. He's going to still have little quirks from back then, and he needs support not teasing. _

You're no fun. You're also not the first person to get on my case about that.

_I'm not getting on your case. I know you mean well, Anthony. _

And that's the difference between you and everyone else. Are you alone right now? I kind of want to hear your voice.

_Skye just left to get dinner for all of us, so I'm alone down in the lab, yes. _

Is that an okay to call?

_**Incoming Call**_

"_Yes, that was an okay to call. Oh... I probably should have made sure you were alone too."_

Tony laughed, leaning back into the couch in his hotel room. He winked at Bruce as he left the room, rolling his eyes. "I'm alone now. I gave you a special ring tone, and they all scatter when they hear it. I think they're convinced that we have lots of graphic phone sex."

"_They'd be very disappointed. Or relieved. Probably relieved."_

"You know, in the months we've been together your speech patterns have improved exponentially. Have you been practicing more, or is just my awesomeness?"

"_Conceitedness, you mean. I think it's a bit of both. I spend a few hours a day with Mack, working through it. But I'm best when I'm talking to you, so Skye says."_

"I bet that makes Jemma jealous." Tony grinned, unable to stop the surge of happiness that shot through him. He'd never been happier than he'd been since he and Fitz had started talking. Their first date had been a disaster because both teams had tried to spy and ended up just crashing the whole date. After that, Coulson and Steve had some kind of meeting and decided to team up to get both sides to cooperate. The result was a new alliance with SHIELD and peace for Tony and Leo to go on dates and see each other privately.

"_She's happy for us. She told me the other day that she's never seen me this happy before, and that it's a good look for me. I think she's just glad I'm not constantly at her side now."_

"And now you're making me jealous, Leo." It was true, too. He couldn't help but worry that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't deserve any of what he now had. Leo was too good for him, that much had been clear from the beginning. And he knew that Jemma was probably a better match for him, too. It's not like he'd never been attracted to her. Fitz had told him that he used to have the biggest crush on her, and it only ended when he started getting to know Tony. But how could he be sure the crush was really gone?

"_You've got nothing to be jealous of, I promise. I haven't thought about her in that way for months, and I'm not going to start now. Did you miss the part where I want her to be with Skye?"_

"No, I didn't miss that. I just wasn't sure you were serious. Although I actually meant it about Cap and Barton, too. I want them to grow a pair and admit their feelings. I think it would make everything easier for all of us, you know?"

"_I think it would give Coulson a big headache, but I'm all for it if you think it would be good for them. They're good guys, from the few times I've spoken with them. Did you know that Steve gave me a shovel talk the first time he got me alone?"_

"Seriously? I mean I knew I got them from everyone on your team, but I didn't think anyone here other than Bruce and Pepper would care enough to do the same for me."

"_Well, it happened. I got them from Bruce, Pepper, Steve, Natasha, and Happy. Clint hasn't managed to get me alone yet, and Thor has just congratulated me a few times. I think it hasn't occurred to him yet that we might not work out."_

Tony would be lying if he said that didn't sting. But he'd always known that was a possibility, too. "Yeah, he's not great at pessimism. He likes seeing the glass half full."

"_I think that's just how it is in Asgard. Which good for them, of course. I know Lady Sif has always been the same, when she's here. I almost envy them for it."_

"We could be the same, we just choose not to be. I think pessimism is a human condition."

"_Shit, Skye is back. She's about to interrupt, loudly."_

"**Is that Tony? Hi Tony! Fitz, the food is going to get cold, get your ass out here! Bye Tony!"**

_**Call Ended**_

_Tuesday, November 21st_

_Skye stole my phone and only just gave it back. They're all far too nosy._

It's okay, another fight broke out about an hour after she ended our call and it just ended a couple hours ago. These things are getting smarter.

_Are they machines or creatures? _

I'm really not sure. They look like some kind of animal, but they fight mechanically.

_You could try some kind of electromagnetic pulse. If they're machines, they'll freeze up for at least a few seconds. Can your armor do that?_

Yeah, should be able to do that no problem, providing we don't fight much beforehand. If I run out of charge, I'm dead. Literally.

_So maybe only do that as a last resort, yeah? _

Or first thing. If I can bring them down even temporarily, everyone else can take care of them. I just need to prove they're machines.

_Have someone with you when you do it. Maybe Thor. He can catch you if you fall out of the sky or something. We both know how much power it takes to do a pulse._

You underestimate my capabilities.

_I know that it's your heart that powers your suit. The last thing you need is for your heart to give out when you're inside of that metal death trap. _

Hey now, that 'metal death trap' is like my baby. You've got to show it respect.

_I'll respect it a lot more if it would actually bring you home safely. Preferably with no damage._

The suit or me?

_Both, but mostly you. The suit can be replaced, and you most certainly can't be._

Aw, you're making me blush.

_Thursday, November 23rd_

We're on our way home!

_I was starting to think you'd actually died. I haven't been able to get through to any of you, and nobody could confirm if you were okay or not here._

I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to worry you. My phone died, and I used just enough power on that pulse that we barely had enough to fly home with.

_You flew everyone home with your suit?_

No. We had to recharge my reactor and I may have accidentally drained the electricity out of the hotel we were staying at.

_Only you would manage that. Well, since you're on your way home, I wanted to ask if you'd spend Thanksgiving with me? Jemma and I usually do something small for the team, and we discussed inviting your team this year._

You and Jemma cook for that entire team?

_Last year it was quite a bit smaller, so yes. This year we'll require help. You said that Bruce enjoys cooking, and I know that Steve bakes._

So you're inviting us because they cook and you can't recruit your own team.

_I'm inviting you because I want to see you. I'm inviting your team because I want help in the kitchen and my own team burns water. _

Ah. Well, then the answer is yes, we'd love to spend Thanksgiving with you and your team.

_Did you actually ask them or are you just answering for them?_

To be fair, I know they'd say yes if they were around right now.

_I thought you were on your way home?_

Yeah. They're flying the jet and I'm on my own plane because they teamed up against me and took off before I was on board. I think it's revenge for the pranks I've pulled lately.

_And those pranks were in revenge for interfering with our dates. So it's a vicious circle that will never end, basically._

Basically, yes. But hey, not everything can be perfect. We all knew when we signed up that we'd never fully get along. Cap and I still don't talk unless others are around.

_Someday that will change. I think you'd get along well if you gave it a chance. Jemma told me that Steve knew your father?_

Yeah, and that's why we don't get along. I hated my father for who he became after Cap went under. He never knew that man. He only saw the Howard that was a good guy, who didn't neglect children.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm just trying to help you get along with your team the way I do with mine._

You're not all sunshine and rainbows either. I know for a fact that at least one of the people who used to be on your team betrayed you all. You can't tell me you all get along.

_Ward was... a special case. The rest of us are like a family. And since our real families think we're dead, it works. _

I'm sure it does, now. But I don't really fit in with this team. Me and Barton are kind of the outcasts, only he fits in because he manages to get along with everyone and be useful. I just repair the equipment and crack jokes.

_You relieve the tension, and you're the reason Dr. Banner hasn't run off again. You help Pepper run your company- actually help now, and you design new things constantly. They need you, Anthony._

Your team is like your family. My family is Pepper, Happy, Rhodey... you. My team is a hobby.

_Hobbies can become your life. Engineering was my hobby, until it became my career. You have a career, so maybe your hobby will become something even better._

I can't think of anything better than family or a career at the moment. And I've been thinking about resigning from my 'hobby'.

_What would you do? Your hobby is how we actually got to meet. If it wasn't for your suit, I wouldn't have gotten started on my career. And if it wasn't for my career, I never would have been texting Jemma. _

I'd continue to run SI, mostly. Maybe I'd help SHIELD. Become more than a consultant. Would you like that?

_I like what you're doing now. I think you do a lot of good in the world, more than we do here. You'd be giving that up just because you don't think you're good enough, but you don't see yourself clearly._

Do any of us, really?

_No. Which is why we need to listen to the ones who love us. So listen to me, Anthony. _

Because you love me?

_If that wasn't obvious by now, I'm disappointed._

So you already know that I love you too?

_I'd hoped, but I couldn't know for sure until you say it. That's generally how it works._

Well, if it wasn't completely obvious, I love you too, Leo. And okay, I'll give it some time.


End file.
